


Friends with a Demon

by Chocolate3271



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate3271/pseuds/Chocolate3271
Summary: Being an all knowing judge of the universe is a lonely job. Judge “Gen” Hydrogen would give anything to have a friend.After Shawn’s little stunt during Micheal’s experiment, he is due in her chambers. Maybe he’s exactly what she needs but can the universe survive such a friendship?





	Friends with a Demon

“Shawn, this will not go unpunished.” Gen tells him.”I will rip your eyelids off and make you watch soldiers coming home to their dogs videos for a hundred years!” 

Shawn sighed a he stood in front of the portal to the judge’s chambers. It was time for his promised punishment. Straightening up his blazer he steps into the portal. Moments later he steps out into the judge’s chambers. He makes his way up to the desk at the far side of the room. The judge’s chair was currently empty. A small stack of pancakes on a white plate sat atop the desk. A smirk found its way to Shawn’s face. If there was one thing that he could count on undecidedly it was that Judge Gen was always hungry. 

“Shawn.” he hears her voice say from behind him. 

Shawn turned around to face the judge, who had a bottle of syrup in her hand. 

“I was really looking forward to that plate of pancakes.” She tells him. “So, this is how we’re going to do this.”

The judge snapped her fingers and the usual chambers change into a smaller room. Instead of the long walkway to the desk there was a big plush chair facing a screen. The plate of pancakes sat upon a side table next to the chair. A framed picture of the judge with a Janet sat on the other side of the chait. The room was more intimate than the traditional chambers. 

“These are my personal chambers.” Gen explains. “Ordinarily I would just put you in own of my testing rooms however I don’t trust you.”

“Probably wise not to trust a demon.” Shawn tells her. 

“Any other demon I would just stick in one of the rooms. You, however, are one of the most brilliant demons there is.” Gen tells him. “You found a way to hack into my chambers, built a portal to earth, constructed a Micheal suit and figured out that the system was working in your favor.” 

Shawn was taken aback by her compliments before he could speak, she begins again. 

“That being said, finding away to escape your punishment would be all too easy for you especially since you can cocoon yourself.” Gen explains. “Therefore, I need to keep an eye on you.” 

A chair comes up from behind Shawn knocking him into it. His wrists get bound to the arms of the chair with leather bounds. He was facing the same screen as the large comfy chair. 

“As promised.” Gen says settling into her chair. “Soldiers returning home to their dogs.” 

The screen lit up with first video. Shawn’s stomach twisted as he watched the sickenly sweet reunion of the soldier and his canine companion. The estaticiness of the dog combined with the tears of joy on the soldier’s face caused nausea to overtake Shawn’s body. 

“Look how cute that is.” Gen says her mouth full of pancakes. 

For hours this went on. Video after video. Shawn’s stomach turned and cranked at each one of them. The nausea almost too much to bear until one video he just couldn’t anymore. The antimatter from that morning was coming back for sure. As he watched an ecstatic corgi run around the feet of a marine. His stomach evaded itself. Because his hands were bound there was nothing he could do about the partially digested antimatter that splattered all of himself and the chair. Hardly having a moment to catch his breath another round snuck up on him. Shawn wasn’t sure his body could handle anymore. Sweat dripped down his face, his skin starting to pale, his whole body was shaking. 

“Okay.” Judge Gen says. “You’ve had enough.” 

His wrist restraints disappeared but he still didn’t move. He needed a second to catch his breath and try to remove what he just saw from his brain. 

“That was awful.” Shawn says out loud. 

He looks down at his close and surveys the mess he made. Before he could look too long Gen snapped her fingers and he was cleaned up. As he looks up to thank her he sees Mark Harmon on the screen. 

“Who’s that silver fox?” He asks. 

“That.” Gen answers. “Is my daily dose of Mark Harmon. Come sit. Enjoy the silver fox.” 

“Maybe for a bit.” Shawn says. “To erase my mind of that torture.” 

Shawn sits down in her chair which had gotten bigger to hold then both comfortably but still a bit snug. He listens to Gen tell him all about the NCIS she had been binging and how she needed her daily dose of Mark. Although the premise of the show was silly to him, he had to agree with Gen about Mark. 

—-TGP—-

One episode turned into two. Two turned into three. The two of them sat for hours watching the show. Shawn’s commentary making fun of the humans kept Gen in a constant state of giggling. 

“I have to admit Shawn.” Gen says once she caught her breath. “I thought once I let you go you would be out of here and back to torturing.” 

“I thought I would be too but this is actually fun.” Shawn says. “There’s not many demons or beings of any kind that I can just sit with like this with.” 

A smile spread across Gen’s face. 

“I’ve always been alone in this room.” She tells him. “It’s nice to watch shows with someone who makes fun of humans like I do.” 

They hear the theme music of the next episode begin and settle in for another episode. Shawn’s first commentary was a dig on human’s need to feel tough when they were just pink and squishy. The giggle that came from Gen was stifled by a yawn. She rests her head on Shawn’s chest. 

Shawn was surprised by the action but somehow didn’t hate it. Honestly, he didn’t mind it. It was nice to have someone feel comfortable around him. To have someone who wasn’t terrified of him. 

A moment during the episode had a sarcastic comment written all over it. 

“Do they really think that’s scary?” Shawn asks. 

Instead of a giggle he was met by soft snoring. Looking down he saw the almighty judge of the universe sleeping peacefully with her head on his chest. With a chuckle he put his arm around her and succumbed to sleep himself.


End file.
